


[翔润]秘而不宣

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 这篇也还蛮喜欢的，从构思上来说。但完成度还蛮一般的就是了，虽然即便拿到现在给我写也不一定会写的好到哪里去啦总之是在医院里谈地下恋情的故事2015.09.04
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	[翔润]秘而不宣

真是一个糟糕透顶的早晨。  
今天，田村赖那位年龄不小却无论如何也找不到男友的姐姐，再一次因为婚姻问题和父母起了争执，早饭吃到一半，就甩碗离去。  
门“嘭”的一声脆响，田村捧着碗眼观鼻鼻观心。  
没想到话题还是转到了自己的身上。  
“阿赖，那位你常和家里提起的指导老师松本医生，是不是还没有正在交往的对象？听你说的他也是个极其不错的青年，不如将你姐姐介绍给他认识？”  
田村差点将味增喷出来。

即使是医院里最眼观八方的小护士也说不准松本医生究竟有没有女朋友。  
他分明是个随和健谈的人，却能将自己的私人生活藏得死死的，没人能从他嘴里套出些话来。  
这简直要成为这所医院中的未解之谜了。  
一个年轻又英俊的医生没有女朋友当然要比有女朋友更能振奋人心，既然问不出什么，他自己又没有承认，医院同僚们最终也就默认这位松本医生是一个单身汉了。  
小护士们很开心，女医生们很开心，女病人们也很开心。  
松本医生成功成为院中两大黄金单身汉之一，某些程度上来说，也为医院的宣传经营起到了积极作用。

松本医生真的是个相当不错的人。撇去相貌不提，性格上也是无可指摘。他就像是电视或是小说里那种标准的好医生，对患者耐心细致，对护士体贴有礼，即使是对自己这样一个初来乍到的实习医生，也温柔得很。  
田村仍记得当时紧张得连脚步都尽可能放轻的自己，第一次见到松本时的场景。那时他原本伏在桌上写些什么，看他来了，便抬头给了一个礼节性的微笑。没想到低下头过了一会儿就又抬了起来，这次脸上却有些僵硬的冷淡。  
“咳，田村くん是吧，我可是很严厉的，你要做好准备。”  
他倒也说到做到，严厉了近小半个月，后来就如同过着一层药衣的糖球，化开了有些硬的外壳，露出了里面真实的样子。  
起初田村还对松本的转变感到了些震惊，之后偶然听小护士们提起，原来自己也是松本带的第一个实习生。  
想来，他大概也是在紧张的。看了看这个周期，说不定他甚至比自己紧张得更厉害。  
松本医生是个有些可爱的家伙。  
虽然这么想很失礼，但自那之后田村总是忍不住这么想。

如果有可能的话，将自己的姐姐和松本医生撮合到一起，也的确是一件不错的事情。  
但这前提要是松本真的如同医院的传说那样，是个黄金单身汉。  
而田村并不这么认为。  
他想松本医生可能并不是一个人生活着。  
但这个念头并不明晰，甚至没什么证据，都是通过一些小事得出的猜测。  
比如松本医生虽然爱岗敬业，但是总是一下班就老老实实地回家去，似乎不怎么爱参加那些联谊活动或是酒会。平日医院里的年轻男女爱去的居酒屋，也基本见不到他的身影。  
又比如，他每天都带着一份精致的便当。  
并不是不相信世界上有醉心厨艺的单身男子，也不是对每天带便当来单位的人心怀偏见，只不过每天都带着菜色不一营养均衡荤素搭配又精致好看的便当的独居男子，实在是太少见了。  
单人便当其实并不好操作，饭菜做多了一天吃不完，到了第二天就不新鲜了，量少了又没有合适的炊具去烹饪。而松本的便当从未出现过连续两天有同一个菜色，如果真是一个人居住，总觉得有些……匪夷所思。  
况且何况那些便当还这么漂亮，甚至比自家的妈妈摆出来的样子都要好看。  
看看医院里那些毫无悬念的单身汉们，还是去食堂吃餐盘的为多啊。  
但这毕竟只是猜测，田村也无法因为这种事情就确定松本是有同居女友的人。  
何况他也不像那些吃着爱妻便当的幸福傻瓜似的，一打开饭盒就露出吃惊而甜蜜的笑容。松本太镇定了，一副早就知道里面内容的冷静模样，看不出丝毫的期待或是惊喜。  
真是自己做的也说不定。  
如果这样，那松本医生可真是个不可多得的好男人，配给自己姐姐，似乎有些可惜。  
田村笑了一下。他看着松本英俊的侧脸，脑补了一下自家姐姐得知自己真实想法后暴跳如雷的样子，笑得更厉害了。

医院里有两大黄金单身汉，心脏外科医生松本润是一位，另一位则不那么容易见到，叫樱井翔。  
事实上医院里有很大一部分人并不怎么期望见到樱井，即使他英俊多金还单身，大家也打心底里希望见到他的次数越少越好。  
樱井是医院的法律顾问。每次他出现，往往就意味着有些不那么好处理的事情也就来了。  
田村来医院两月有余，第一次碰见樱井。  
急诊科的一位医生在抢救病人时采取了一些不得已的方法，由于时间紧急，没能取得家属的同意。  
这便闹了大麻烦。  
医患问题向来是各国医院最头疼的，这位病人家属这几日天天在医院里上蹿下跳扰得四处不得安宁，院里每个人都是一脸的阴沉。  
田村还是第一次遇上这样的事情，虽说心里也为那位同僚感到憋屈，可还是耐不住年轻人一颗好奇又八卦的心，便趁着午休，跑上了高层，也不知道究竟想去干些什么。  
他来到高层，刚走出电梯门，就又退了回去。  
他站在电梯里对着关上电梯门发呆：我来这儿干什么，难不成还直接敲门去问樱井律师事情发展得怎么样了？还不如去问那些小护士来的效率高。  
正想着，电梯门开了，樱井走了进来。  
他夹着一叠材料，还提着个手提包，另一只手拿着手机，头也不抬地划着。进了电梯发现还有别人，这才抬起头看了眼田村，笑了一笑。  
田村回了他一个僵硬的微笑。  
从18楼下到1楼的过程太煎熬了，全程田村都在担心如果樱井问他为什么会在电梯里他该怎么回答。但还好电梯速度够快，而樱井又忙着自己的事情全然没有分出一点神，两人沉默着呆了一会儿，一楼便到了。  
樱井携着他的一大堆东西，匆匆忙忙就往外赶。  
他的车钥匙掉在了电梯外面。  
田村捡起来追了上去。  
看来他真的很有钱。  
田村想。  
还是挺贵的车呢。

那天本该松本医生轮休，结果被半夜的一通电话叫到了医院。  
正好是田村当值。  
送来的孩子从高楼摔下来，骨头断了好几根，伤势严重，心跳和血压都不行了。  
更糟糕的是竟然还患了先天性心脏病，情况危急。  
接到电话没多久，松本就到了，速度快得超乎田村的想象。  
两人一边往手术室赶，田村一边有些担心：“老师，您来得也太快了。”  
松本点了点头，脚步越发加快：“嗯，开车来的。”  
田村还想问几句注意安全不要飙车，看着松本凝重的表情，将嘴里的话一起咽了下去。  
手术很困难，好几个科室联合会诊，忙了整整一宿，好不容易将孩子从死神那儿拉了回来。  
过程中他两度停掉了心跳，看的站在一旁的田村冷汗都将后背湿透。  
一场手术下来，明明并没有派上什么用场的他，都有些站不稳了。  
田村跟着松本走出手术室，松本刚脱下沾满了血的手术服，脸色在微弱晨光中显得苍白而疲倦。  
松本转头看向田村，他的瞳孔里沉沉的黑成一片，映出了田村自己同样显得苍白的脸。  
他本想说些什么，最终还是什么都没说，只是伸出手拍向田村的肩膀，使力按了两下。  
田村突然有些想哭。  
这是他第一次观摩这样大型又复杂的手术，对于实习生来说的确是个不错的学习机会。可是田村一点也高兴不起来，满脑子都是那个脆弱纤细的孩子躺在病床上无助的模样。  
他那么接近死亡，差一点点就救不回来了。  
田村在原地站了好久，直到原本只是露出不多的太阳已经完全升了起来，晨光大盛，人声也渐渐响起，他这才回过神来，发现手术一夜本该早就回家继续休息的松本一直站在他的身边。  
“老师……”  
松本见他回过神来，笑了一下：“好些了？”  
田村不知该回些什么，只能胡乱点头，他总怕一张嘴就会哭出来。哭倒也不丢人，可他却不知自己为什么想哭。  
“好好休息吧，我去叫辆车，先走了。”  
他睁大了酸胀的眼眶挥了挥手，看着松本走出医院。  
不过之前老师不是说是开车来的？

田村第二次见到樱井是在急诊里。  
他将袖子卷至大臂，在肘弯按着一个棉球。  
田村有些惊讶，还没想好要不要上前寒暄，樱井就先开口了。  
“啊，是田村医生吧，上次多谢你。”  
田村还没想明白他是怎么知道自己名字的，就看樱井伸手示意了一下他胸口挂着的胸牌。  
他顿时觉得自己果然有些蠢。  
樱井展示了自己手腕上的OK绷，笑得有些无奈。  
“昨天去宠物店逛了逛，没想到被猫挠伤了，就来打狂犬病疫苗了。”  
田村点点头，露出了一个同情的表情。他也不是什么受小动物欢迎的体质，也有过被大型犬撵着跑的经验。对于同样遭到动物袭击的樱井怜悯之心大起，一下就聊开了。  
“不受动物喜欢就不该去宠物店啊。”樱井露出了个苦涩的笑容。  
没到中午竟然在食堂里遇见了松本。  
仿佛约好了似的，那些意外的人全都出现在了意外的场合。  
田村这下可是十足的惊讶了：“老师，你今天怎么来吃食堂？”  
松本没好气地举起了自己裹着纱布的手腕：“受了点伤，最近不能碰水，也就只好来吃食堂了。”  
田村还想多关心几句，但是看着松本脸色不善，估计还在为这件事生气。  
老师的霉头还是不要去触的好。  
田村悻悻地端着餐盘离得远了一点。  
今天清闲，吃完饭趁着午休没过，田村信步一走就逛到了护士站。  
就听见其中一个小护士说：“最近我们医院附近有很多野猫？”  
“诶？没有吧，我没见过啊。”  
“可是最近好多人被猫挠啊，今天上午松本医生才拿了一支疫苗走，过了一会儿樱井律师就来打狂犬病疫苗了。”  
“诶？骗人的吧。”  
“骗你干嘛啦，不过这猫看起来还挺有品味，专挑好看的挠呢。”  
然后就是一阵悉悉索索的笑声。  
田村抓了抓头发，转身走了。  
的确挺巧的，看老师伤的位置都和樱井律师是一个地方，现在连猫都有默契了。  
下班时田村路过停车场，正好看见松本开着车离开。  
松本也看见了他，一手握着方向盘，转过身子打了个招呼。  
田村脸一红。  
他又看了一眼，发现这辆车和之前捡到的樱井律师的车钥匙是一个牌子。  
医生和律师可真是个赚钱的职业啊，这样的车都买得起。  
不过看来这牌子性价比不错，开的人还挺多。  
田村暗自在心里的列表上加上了一笔，等自己需要买车的时候，首先考虑什么品牌。

天刚开始飘雪的时候，田村在停车场里捡到了一只男士皮夹。  
打开一看，里面除了数额不少的现金，还有一张旧照片。  
照片上是个金毛的耳钉少年，他穿着深蓝的球衣抱着一个脏兮兮的足球，抬着一张同样脏兮兮的脸笑得开心的很。  
总觉得这个少年有些眼熟啊。  
田村摸着下巴看了又看。  
这双眼睛。  
“哟，田村くん。”  
背后正好传来了熟悉的声音。  
“诶？！骗人的吧？！”田村将照片举在樱井的脸旁边，瞪大了眼睛目光在两张脸之间不停来回。  
“不行，无论如何无法把照片里的人和现在的樱井くん联系在一起。啊又的确很像这样看着还奇怪……拜托了樱井くん，告诉我这是你弟弟吧。”  
樱井看着他惊讶的样子笑得饱含深意。他伸手拿过放在自己脸旁的皮夹，放在手里还小心地摸了把。  
“真是谢谢你了田村くん，这是你第二次捡到我的东西了吧。哎呀，怎么老是这么容易掉东西，分明是个很重要的钱包。”  
最后一句话说得比前面的快了些。  
“还是有些不敢相信，这样的樱井くん少年期竟然染金发打耳洞。”田村还是一脸的恍惚，“中二少年见得不少，但像这样扔掉耳钉染回头发成为这样精英的，阁下还是第一个啊。”  
樱井笑得更加难以捉摸：“没有扔掉哦。”  
“诶？”  
“耳钉，没有扔掉哦。我放在了很重要的地方保存起来了，和我所有喜欢的东西一起。”  
樱井笑得有些得意，甚至还带上了炫耀的味道。

转眼就到了春天。  
算来田村在这所医院也快呆满一年了。  
一年过去，他似乎都没怎么去过医院后面那块小花园，趁着春天春光好，田村买了两个三明治，难得想玩一次情调。  
他们这个医院倒是有些与众不同，小花园里见不到什么樱花，板栗树却有不少。这个时节栗花还没开得太盛，那些结着花蕾的长辫轻轻地垂下来，空气里都是草木的清香。  
田村在那颗最大的板栗树下看见了坐在长椅上的樱井。  
樱井也看见了田村，便举着还没打开的便当盒笑眯眯地和田村打起招呼。  
“呜哇——”  
樱井打开自己的便当，两只眼睛几乎都放起光来。  
夸张的感叹引得田村不由探头看去。  
那便当盒里的饭菜真是称得上色香味俱全，红的小番茄绿的西兰花黄的鸡蛋卷粉的叉烧肉，看起来真是好吃极了。  
看着樱井拣起一块放进嘴里后幸福的样子，田村由衷地赞叹：“樱井律师真是好福气啊，您的恋人可真是贤惠又手巧。”  
樱井鼓着塞得满满的两腮眯着眼睛笑了起来，笑得特别灿烂。  
面前人的笑容慢慢和之前看见的抱着足球的少年重合了起来，田村这才彻底相信了照片上那个带着耳钉一头黄毛的少年真的是少年时期的樱井。  
人再怎么变化，有些东西总是不会变的。  
比如抱着喜欢事物时露出的真诚的笑。  
田村回到办公室，想起樱井律师幸福的样子还有些羡慕。  
“啊，有个会做饭的恋人可真好啊。”  
“嗯？中午受到刺激了？”  
田村一回头，看着拿着湿漉漉便当盒的松本从门口走进来。  
“没有没有，就随便感叹一下。”  
田村说着话，眼睛却一直盯着松本的便当盒。  
他突然想起之前为什么觉得看着樱井的便当觉得有些奇妙的眼熟了。  
因为无论是盒子，还是菜色，甚至是装摆的感觉都和松本的如出一辙啊。  
虽说这便当盒的确是大众款式，可如果连内容都这么像就有些奇怪了。  
还是说樱井律师的恋人和松本医生是买的同一本料理教材？  
“怎么了，一直盯着我看？”  
田村回过神来，看着松本的眼睛一个劲的摇头。  
在想什么呢，分明是个不会做菜的人，怎么能看出别人摆盘的手艺，一定是想多了。

难得下班早，田村捧着他的衣服蹦蹦跳跳地就往淋浴房跑，差点撞上刚从里面出来的松本。  
田村一连鞠了三个躬，倒是将还在擦头发的松本吓了一跳。  
“干什么呢？”头被拍了一下。  
松本腰上就围了一块大浴巾，湿漉漉的，擦着头发往储物柜那里走。  
老师的腰真细，皮肤真白。  
田村看着他的背影打量了几眼，随即觉得自己有些变态，又立刻转开了视线。  
可他突然想起了什么，又重新向松本的方向看去。  
正好撞上了松本的目光。  
“怎么了？”  
“啊，没有……”田村一下子将头转了回来，动作幅度之大，差点扭伤了脖子。  
他想着刚刚看见的那个东西，捧着洗漱用具一下子钻进了浴室。  
滚热的水劈头浇下，田村闭上了眼睛。  
他刚才在外面看见了松本的脚。  
松本的脚很白，就像他身体其他部位一样，踝骨支棱，脚趾也很好看。  
但这都不重要，重点是他的左脚脚趾上带着一个趾环。  
一个颜色款式都有些熟悉的趾环。  
他好像在哪里看过，在哪张老照片上看过。  
这只趾环就像一只小锤，咔地一声在他心里某个自己都没能注意到的小角落中敲出了个小缺口。  
裂纹蔓延扩散，噼噼啪啪，碎了一地。如同初春冰雪解冻，许多东西慢慢流淌了开来。  
车，钥匙，猫，伤痕，便当。  
那些深埋心底的疑问，欲说还休的细节，刻意忽视的证据，它们早就被放在那儿了，只是自己闭上眼睛扭过头去，没有勇气看上一眼罢了。  
心底腾起一股难以言喻的羞赧与惭愧，就像不经意间窥到别人秘密的无心窃贼。  
热水依旧从头顶浇灌下来，田村只觉得自己脸颊的热度惊人，却又有一阵寒气从脊椎漾出来。  
他想睁开眼睛，却又将双眼闭得更紧。  
田村实在不知道现在究竟该想些什么，似乎想什么都不对，都会触到一些不该去触及的部分。  
不过，现在的他至少可以确定的是，自己的姐姐是彻底没有希望了。

Fin.


End file.
